


Teach Me

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15yr old character, Blowjobs, Gagging/Choking, M/M, Teen Sam, breath-play (kinda), deep-throating, watching porn (with mentions of bondage)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Dean are watching a porno together and Sam asks about deep-throating… which of course means Dean has to be a good brother and show him how it’s done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser:
> 
> “It’s called deep-throating.”
> 
> “But why do it?” Sam asked quietly. Even though Dean encouraged open conversations like this – it was part of that whole making sure he was ok with whatever Dean was doing – he still felt unsure about it, not wanting to annoy the older boy.
> 
> “Cuz it feels really fucking good?” Dean grinned. “It’s hot and wet and tight. And when the one doing it swallows around you…” Dean closed his eyes and when they opened, his irises were dark with arousal.

“Why’s he crying?” Sam asked, slumped back on the couch beside Dean. His focus on the porno that showed a young man on his knees, hands bound to his ankles, as another man shoved his cock down his throat was intense.

“He’s not crying,” Dean answered, voice lazy with the warm buzz of arousal. The film had been running for about ten minutes and what had started out as a mutual jerk off session had quickly become yet another chance for the brothers to touch each other.

“Yes he is, look,” Sam said, breath hitching slightly as Dean swirled his thumb over the head of Sam’s cock. He dropped his gaze from the screen briefly to watch the play of Dean’s hand under the fabric of his sweats. For some reason, the fact that neither of them had taken off their clothes made this hotter. He could see the curve of Dean’s wrist disappear into his sweats, the ridges of his knuckles against the grey cotton of his sweats, and the slight damp spot from where his cock was wet with precum.

“Those aren’t tears, Sammy,” Dean answered, shifting to slouch lower on the couch. “He’s got a big, fat cock down his throat & he’s having to make himself not gag on it – makes it hard to catch your breath sometimes.” Dean paused, hips pumping up as the man on the screen grabbed at the bound man’s throat, thumb rubbing along the obvious line of his dick under the skin. “It’s like when you cough too much,” Dean finally continued. “Your eyes water up, but it’s not crying.”

“He can’t breathe?” Sam asked, his grip on Dean’s cock slacking as he got concerned.

“He can breathe, Sam.” Dean brought is free hand up and pointed. “See his nostrils flare? He’s breathing in deep, it’s just not getting down his throat all at once because the guy’s cock is in there. But he’s good.” Sam looked at him. “Look at his cock, Sammy. The guy’s ok with it.” Dean followed his own advice, head tilting to the side to take in the impressive length of arousal on the bound man. “He’s really ok with it.”

“But the guy’s forcing him, making him not breathe.” Sam wasn’t a stranger to sex – he’d had a few encounters of his own before he and Dean had got together. One of the things he knew, without a doubt, was not to make your partner do anything you didn’t want to or they weren’t comfortable with. Dean had made sure of that, always asking before he did something or in the process to make sure Sam was ok with it.

Dean stopped stroking Sam’s cock, instead cupping his balls in his palm as he turned his attention to the teen.

“I promise he’s good, Sammy.” Dean leaned over and kissed him lightly. “It’s called deep-throating.”

“But why do it?” Sam asked quietly. Even though Dean encouraged open conversations like this – it was part of that whole making sure he was ok with whatever Dean was doing – he still felt unsure about it, not wanting to annoy the older boy.

“Cuz it feels really fucking good?” Dean grinned. “It’s hot and wet and tight. And when the one doing it swallows around you…” Dean closed his eyes and when they opened, his irises were dark with arousal.

“But it’s not any good for the other person, is it? They can’t breathe right and it looks uncomfortable.” Sam let Dean pull him in closer, the video all but forgotten, the moans and gasps on the screen a low background.

“Well, not really. Some people really like it,” Dean said. At Sam’s skeptical look, Dean brought his free hand up and traced the light edge of the bruise he’d bitten on Sam’s neck a few days ago. “Like this. It’s a bruise – it hurts. But you liked it, right?” Sam blushed and nodded. “And when I held your hands down and pulled your hair? You liked that, too, didn’t you?” Sam nodded again, shivering at the remembered feeling. “It’s like that. Choking on someone’s cock, letting them have control of you like that… There’s something about it. It makes your skin tingle when you can’t breathe right, makes everything brighter, sharper.”

“You’ve done it?” Sam asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah,” Dean grinned. “Takes practice – had to train out my gag reflex. And even then I still have to work at it.” Dean looked at Sam, noticing his breathing and the fact that his cock was a long, hard line under his sweats. “Want me to show you?” he asked quietly. Sam breathed deep through his nose before slowly nodding.

Dean easily slid to the floor between Sam’s knees.

“Let’s get these off,” he said, pulling at the waistband of Sam’s sweats. The teen raised his hips, letting Dean pull them and his underwear off in one slow tug. His cock stood out, swollen and leaking, arching up towards his belly. Dean grabbed it at the base, stroking it slowly as he made eye-contact.

“Ok, Sammy,” his voice was low. “If I tap your wrist like this,” he tapped it three times, “that means stop. Three times.” Dean tapped again. “Anything else, you don’t stop. You can pull my hair or hold my head – if I need you stop, I’ll tap your wrist.” Dean tapped again. With each tap, he could see Sam relaxing a bit as he realized Dean wasn’t going to let him hurt him by accident.

“Three taps,” he said quietly. “Got it.” Sam rubbed at Dean’s plump bottom lip with his thumb and Dean sucked it into his mouth for a moment before pulling off and raising up on his knees to lean down over Sam’s cock.

“So pretty, baby boy,” he said, lightly kissing the flared head, sucking it in before releasing it to lick up the underside. Sam groaned, one hand on the back of Dean’s head.

“Dean,” he moaned. Dean wrapped his lips around Sam’s length and slowly began to sink down. Sam closed his eyes. This feeling he knew – the feel of Dean’s tongue, flat and warm under his cock as he slid past Dean’s lips. Dean bobbed his head a few times before pulling all the way up, almost off completely, and then starting to slide down, down, down…

“Fuck,” Sam hissed as more and more of his cock disappeared in the hot, slick heat of Dean’s mouth. This feeling was new. He opened his eyes, wanting to see. When he looked down, Dean was looking up at him, eyes bright. Dean winked at him and Sam saw his jaw flex as he opened wider, sinking down a little more. Sam felt the head of his cock hit something – he realized it was the back of Dean’s throat and he groaned.

Dean’s hands locked firm around his hips, keeping him from jerking up into Dean’s mouth. Sam tried to slow his breathing as Dean let him sit right at the edge of his gag reflex. Sam watched as Dean drew in slow breaths through his nose. Dean began to move again, each time taking Sam as deep as he could, bumping against the back of his throat. Sometimes, he’d pull off entirely, pulling in deep lungfuls of air. Dean’s brow was shiny with sweat, his cheeks red and splotchy.

“You’re good?” Sam couldn’t help but ask. Dean’s only answer was to dive back down, sucking in Sam deep and fast. Then, before Sam expected it, he felt the back of Dean’s throat and then felt _beyond_. He groaned, one hand tight in Dean’s hair and the other gripping the arm of the couch to keep from bucking up into the feeling.

Dean did this a few times before pulling up, keeping Sam’s cock in his mouth, but out of his throat. Sam listened to Dean pant, nostrils flaring as he tongued at Sam’s slit. He watched tears leak from Dean’s eyes, watched spit ease out of the corner of his mouth around Sam’s cock as he slurped and sucked at it.

Sam lost all track of time as Dean kept pulling his cock into his mouth, down his throat, and then back. Dean had gripped Sam tightly at least once, holding off his orgasm. After the last one, he pulled off entirely.

“Feeling good, Sammy?” he asked. Dean’s voice, which was already deep and gravelly to begin with, sounded rough and wrecked. Sam groaned, hips pumping up into Dean’s fist. He nodded. “Put your hand on my throat,” Dean ordered, reaching out to take Sam’s hand and put it around his throat.

“Why?” Sam asked. Dean just winked at him again and then took Sam in his mouth again, sucking him up and down to work back up to it before Sam was once again all the way in, down his throat. Sam’s eyes widened as he realized he could feel his cock inside Dean’s throat. He squeezed slightly without even thinking, almost cumming as he felt the grip inside Dean’s throat.

“Fuck, Dean!” Sam groaned as Dean pulled himself off again, a filthy grin on his face. He wiped at his chin.

“You wanna fuck my mouth, baby boy?” he asked, voice low and dirty. “Just slam in and make me take it? Make me choke on it? Feel me having to work to breathe around just how big you are, Sammy?” Sam bucked in his grip, nodding without even really knowing it. “Do it,” Dean ordered. “When I take you deep this time, you just fucking take it. Want you to come down my throat.” Dean tapped three times at Sam’s wrist and the teen instantly looked at him. “I’ll tap out if I need to, promise. You do what feels good, Sammy.”

“O-okay,” Sam stuttered. Dean slid back into place, a few easy passes up and down Sam’s cock before he looked up and met Sam’s eyes and then he was sliding down again into the dark, wet heat of Dean’s throat. When he was fully seated, Dean’s nose bumping against his pubic bone and spit dripping down into the curls at the base of his cock, Dean just stopped and held still. Sam slowly put both hands on Dean’s head, holding him steady as he pushed his hips up. Dean gave a small choking sound, eyes closing as he fought to maintain his control. Sam did it again, cursing as it made Dean’s throat close impossibly tight around him. The feeling was so good, the next pump of his hips was harder, sharper.

Dean groaned around him and one of Sam’s hands dropped to his throat again, feeling the hard line of his cock there. He squeezed with his fingers, thumb running over the length and Dean shuddered, his own hips pumping forward. The older boy quickly shoved his own sweats down so that he could stroke at his cock. He could taste Sam leaking down his throat, the salty warmth of it coating his tongue.

“Gonna cum, Dean,” Sam panted, fucking up into Dean’s mouth in a steady rhythm now. Dean moaned around him, jaw impossibly wide. Sam felt the slightest graze of Dean’s teeth across the underside of his cock just as Dean swallowed around him, slightly gagging as saliva and precum slid down his throat.

That was more than he could take. Sam came, holding Dean close as his cock spurted hot and deep down Dean’s throat. Dean pulled back right at the end, leaving Sam’s cock heavy on his tongue as the last few shots came out. Sam watched as Dean finally pulled completely away, tongue hanging out with Sam’s cum. He winked at his little brother before obviously swallowing the salty liquid down.

While Sam lay boneless on the couch, Dean stood up and knelt on the edge of the couch between his knees. His cock was hard and leaking in his grip. Dean stroked himself fast, fingers a blur. Within seconds, he was cumming, spilling his seed over Sam’s spent cock. The teen jerked at the feeling of the hot stripes landing on his sensitive flesh.

“Shit,” Dean said quietly when he finally finished, crashing down beside Sam on the couch. The porno on the TV was still going, the slapping sounds of fucking filling the room now that both boys were paying attention.

Sam looked over, noticing the wetness on Dean’s face. He reached over with one hand and wiped at the tear tracks. Dean grinned at him, his breath slowly evening out.

“Good, Sammy?” he asked. Sam nodded. He rested his head on Dean’s shoulder for a few moments before speaking softly.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, baby boy?” Dean turned to look at him.

“Teach me?” Sam looked up at him through hooded eyes. Dean pulled the teen into a slow kiss, letting Sam taste himself on his lips.

“You bet, Sammy.”

END


End file.
